leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silcoon (Pokémon)
|} Silcoon (Japanese: カラサリス Karasalis) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from depending on its personality value, starting at level 7, and it evolves into starting at level 10. Biology Silcoon is a cocoon-like Pokémon that uses silk to attach itself to tree branches. It is almost completely covered in white silk with only two small holes. A pair of red eyes can be seen through the holes, but they are partially hidden by a rough fringe of silk. The silk forms a hard cocoon that it can use to repel enemy attacks. Dew and rainwater collect on the silk, which provides Silcoon with nourishment. Silcoon lives in , where it conserves energy by moving as little as possible. In the anime In the main series Major appearances May's Silcoon Silcoon debuted in A Corphish out of Water, where 's Wurmple evolved into it alongside Jessie's own Wurmple, which evolved into a . Both later evolved in Seeing is Believing, with Silcoon evolving into Beautifly and Cascoon evolving into . Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Silcoon appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it surrounded and her , only for Torchic to scare it away with a attack. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Silcoon appeared in Making Mirth with Mightyena. Pokédex entries }} }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . It keeps watch over the surroundings with its two eyes.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Eterna Forest, Floaroma Meadow, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (Honey trees)}} }} , Eterna Forest}} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Forest (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 17, Forever Level 17, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 571}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= }} |} Evolution |no2=266 |name2=Silcoon |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=267 |name3=Beautifly |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Silcoon shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Cocoon Pokémon. ** They also share the same base stat total, learnset, Ability, and EV yield. *** This ties them as the evolved Pokémon with the lowest base stat total. * Silcoon and Cascoon have exactly the same type, base stats, moveset, and body style, making them nearly identical. * Silcoon, along with Cascoon, can be seen without the limb protrusions on its body in the anime, , , and occasionally in . ** However, James' Pokémon trivia cards showed that Silcoon and Cascoon indeed have those limbs. Origin Silcoon is based on the or cocoon stage of a or ; more specifically, the cocoon. Name origin Silcoon is a combination of and . Karasalis may be a combination of 殻 kara (shell) and . In other languages and |fr=Armulys |frmeaning=From and chrysalis |es=Silcoon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schaloko|demeaning= and |it=Silcoon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=실쿤 Silcoon|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=甲殼蛹 / 甲壳蛹 Jiǎkéyǒng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Shelled chrysalis" |hi=सिलकुन Silcoon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Силкун Silkun|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * May's Silcoon * Aaron's Silcoon External links |} de:Schaloko es:Silcoon fr:Armulys it:Silcoon ja:カラサリス zh:甲壳茧